The Bodyguard  what happened later?
by kala79
Summary: Rachel Marron and Frank Farmer meet again after a year. What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**One story, 2 great proofreaders!I'd like to thank aresgirl this time, who took her time and did a fantastic job with this chapter!Thank you so much girl!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It has been nearly a year since Frank Farmer last saw Rachel Marron. In fact, that was the last time he kissed her, hugged her, looked in her eyes, full of tears then. This goodbye kiss made a great impact on him. Changed his life, attitude to women, to famous people until that very moment in that vision of love.

**Because love is what he had with Rachel**. He was slowly – and painfully – realizing how it was to live without her. Yes, it was much more peaceful and slow-paced, also much safer – but Frank missed not only her smile, but even her anger and stubbornness. She was this bitchy diva – a real one – demanding, bossy and spoiled, used to attention and admiration. He was a quiet guy, who loved peaceful life, normal pubs rather than fancy night clubs and would never have found himself in her world. Despite the obvious attraction on both sides this relationship – if that's a proper name for what was between them – must have ended, it would simply never work out. She wouldn't give up her fame and fortune for a simple life – he could never be just a partner of the big star and it was obvious that being her bodyguard would be far too difficult in those intense circumstances.

He saw her once after that. It was by accident, because he avoided TV, radio and reading newspapers just to make certain that he didn't come across any of her movies, songs, interviews or even a picture in any newspapers.

He realized that it was bloody difficult – it was the absolute peak of her career and she was everywhere. That's why his next client was a rich, but not too famous politician, so there was no chance that Frank would meet her anywhere. He carefully planned how to delete her from his life. If only he could remove her from his memory and heart altogether, he would be a happy man.

After that kiss at the airport Frank went straight to the bar where he was holding her in his embrace a few months earlier, dancing slowly and joking about the sad song telling the story of the break up, which she eventually sang for him after they parted. Oh, he knew that! That song was everywhere, there really was no escape, he heard on the radio that it spent 14 weeks on the top of the Billboard charts. Everyone wondered who the mysterious guy is that she mentioned in one interview, that it was someone very special in her life and **she will always love him**. After that he decided not to listen to the radio again, it was simply too painful. It was worse for him than for her – he believed. She had a therapy in singing, had a son, not to mention her life was pretty exciting, fast-paced, filled with people admiring her and wanting her. He had no doubt that sooner or later she would meet someone who would steal her heart again. That thought made him jealous.

To forget about the kiss, the break up, her sad eyes, he ordered a whiskey – straight. It didn't numb the pain properly, so he ordered another one. After 3 more the pain was almost completely gone, so was his conscience to be honest.

He liked that. After the alcohol did its job so well, he came back to that bar the next day. And the next day and a few others. He was always sitting alone, chatting mostly to bartenders. His arm was healing quickly, after some time he could remove the bandage and start to use both arms again.

One of the waitresses was particularly interested in him. She was very pretty, with big blue eyes, long blonde hair and all the curves that made men want her. But not Frank. Yes, he noticed that she was attractive and there was no doubt she was trying to seduce him. But he wasn't up to anything at the moment and the girl – her name was Amanda – kind of sensed that.

-:You have your heart broken, right?" she asked him politely once. Frank looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly.

"Well, whoever she was, she just let go of a fantastic guy, even if he is drinking a bit too much recently," she said with a smile.

The girl was really very nice. _Why can't I fall for someone like her?_ Frank asked himself. Instead, he was in love with a demanding and arrogant diva, living in a world that he hated.

"It's not that simple," he said, not looking at her. "We just didn't have any future together."

Amanda didn't answer. She took the remote and started to switch channels, trying to find some music that would improve the mood.

On some music channel Michael Jackson was just singing 'Black and White'. Amanda smiled. She loved this song, she thought it was funny. She put the remote again on the table and started to serve other clients.

Suddenly the atmosphere had changed. Frank somehow sensed that something was going to happen. The television showed the beautiful face of Rachel Marron, her body dressed in a tight red dress, with golden earrings and an elegant bun. When she sang acapella -"If I...' he knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

He momentarily froze, not wanting to be here and at the same time not being able to take his eyes off of her. It was a music video of 'their' song, he never saw it before. His face saddened, eyes started to show the pain. Amanda, who just came to ask if he wants something else to drink, noticed the expression_ on his face and asked him, "Frank, what's wrong?"

He didn't move or even blink his eyes. The waitress wordlessly put another scotch on his table and Frank drank it straight away, even though he had had enough before.

Amanda was looking at him for a moment and said, "Oh, I get it! This was your song!"

Frank looked at her with surprise in his eyes "Yours and that girl's you've split with. Every relationship has 'their song' and that was yours and hers!"

Frank was able to smile a little. She was so close to the truth and yet she didn't know the whole one! The song had finished and he was glad, it was really hard to both look at Rachel and listen to her singing. After a few more drinks he was so drunk, that he wasn't able to move. Amanda offered, "I've just finished my shift. I'll drop you home."

Frank was grateful. With some difficulties he lifted himself on his own and took a seat in the front of her car. The whole way they were silent, apart from him giving her directions where to drive. She helped him to get inside the house and prepared a glass of orange juice for him for the morning. Then they sat down and it's hard to say when and how – but started to make love.

Or rather – as he thought in the morning with a huge hangover – they had sex. He looked at this nice girl in his bed and remembered the morning when Rachel was lying there and he treated her like shit. At least that's what she said then. Jesus, even in bed with another woman he was thinking of Rachel! That's not right. He didn't know how to explain it to Amanda, that it was a mistake, that he didn't care about her and it's likely he never will. Before he was able to do that, she said, "Frank, how long were you and Rachel together?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her with surprise.

"How do you know her name?"

"When we made love you were saying her name all the time...I mean, it was rather painful, especially considering what we were doing..."

Frank shut his eyes with mortification. He didn't want that. Above all, he didn't remember much of that night. This girl didn't deserve it. She was really nice and sweet. She was everything he would want from the girl – if only he hadn't met Rachel.

"Amanda...look, I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have done it, you are a fantastic girl and deserve better. It's not you – it's just too soon for me. I last saw Rachel a month ago. I still haven't gotten over this break up..."

"I understand...it was a bad idea to come here with you, but don't think of me badly please. I don't do it with everyone...I really like you, Frank. I hope to see you in the bar one day, ok?"

"Okay." Frank smiled, relieved.

He did show up there. One last time. He realized that he was drinking too much recently and must get a grip on himself. He bought a beautiful bouquet of pink roses and handed it over to a surprised Amanda one day.

"Thank you for everything, Amanda. You are a great girl, don't waste your time on people like me. Life's too short."

And from that day he started to heal. He got a new job – a quiet one, he was a bodyguard of a local politician who had ambitions to become an international one. He started to smile again, but was thinking of Rachel everyday. His life began to come back to its pre-Rachel order.

Everything had changed one evening, when the politician – a young black man – asked him to come with him to the charity party, organized by his cousin, an owner of the music company.

There were a lot of people – white, black, young, middle-aged and elderly, politicians and rich people,a few celebrities whom Frank never heard of.

And then he saw her. She was standing by the bar with a handsome guy, a bit older than her. He was holding her and Frank felt a bout of jealousy looking at this. It looked like the guy was paying her more attention than she was to him, but still...The thought that any guy could touch her like that made him uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to escape, but before he was able to do that, Rachel turned her head, as if she sensed his look and looked him straight in his eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank has always been a one woman man**.

When he met his collage sweetheart, they've been a couple for 3 years, but their ways eventually parted when they both started to study in different cities. Few years later he'd met Anne, a woman who he thought might become is wife. They've been together for few years, but eventually she told him she didn't love him anymore. She was the girl that Frank was telling Rachel about during their first – and only – date. Yes, and then was** Rachel...** . No woman before her could get emotions out of him like Rachel did. He had no idea that he is even able to behave the way he did when he was with her. She could make him angry like noone before; furious within a second; also weak in so many ways. At the same time no other woman has ever attracted him sexually the way Rachel did. Yes, he knew she was a big star and many men wanted her because of her beauty and talent – but for Frank it was much more than that. She had this **charisma** and **charm** that very few women have, something very unique and dangerous for a man who is 'trying to keep straight in his head what job he is doinge there'.

**The chemistry between them was undeniable and impossible to fight with**, Frank found that out when he invited her to his house after their date, thinking that he is strong enough to fight the temptation. After that night, full of passion and emotions, he woke up in the morning knewing that what he felt for Rachel exceeded physical attraction. He was, in fact, deeply in love with Rachel Marron and knew it will be a very difficult job from now on to protect her. There was just one solution - Frank, always following the internal discipline, had to break it off, hurting her and himself in the proccess.

It didn't help too much. He was falling for her even deeper, observing her and discovering her weaknesses, flows and insecurities. He knew that underneath this diva-ness and arrogance was a shy, scared girl who had a good heart and was more than most people vulnerable. Her bad behaviour, sleeping with his former colleague – and near-killer, rudeness was just a facade, the way of showing him that he **deeply hurt her heart, not just pride**.

When he took this shot for her he was the happiest man on Earth – he saved her, the woman he loved, and was slowly falling into the darkness being held in her arms and looking into her beautiful, black eyes. Her eyes were full of tears, fear, but also something much deeper...Frank knew in this very moment that she loved him too.

-_ Stay with me, baby, stay with me_ – she was begging, but Frank was only looking in her eyes, smiled a little and before he lost his conscience he thought that it's the **right time to die.**

He didn't die though and now, standing in this room full of people and staring again in her eyes for a long while he wondered if it wouldn't have been better.

**No, he didn't get over her yet as he thought before.**

**Yes, she is still same damn beautiful as she was when he last saw her at the airport.**

**No, she didn't seem to forget about him neither as her eyes said it all.**

The air in the room became thicker suddenly and Frank felt dizzy as he was holding his breath for a long time, while his heart was beating extremely fast and his mouth became really dry.

In her eyes he saw surprise, disbelief, shock and joy at the same time. She slowly started to move towards him and he just stood there, not being able to move, smile, speak or even blink his eyes. The guy standing with her looked at her with surprise and said something, but she just ignored him totally as she was coming closer to Frank.

The guy on the small stage started to announce something and people in the room went crazy. Neither Frank nor Rachel heard the word of it.

When she stood in front of him, staring in his eyes and trying to read his thoughts he wasn't able to take his eyes off her, as usual. She looked so beautiful – her dark skin was glowing in the red light, her hair were curly and loose, the way he liked it the most, she was dressed in a beautiful blue dress, showing her long legs and naked arms but the most mesmarizing were her eyes – intensive, shiny, looking at him like he was the only person in the world.

Frank swallow whatever saliva he had left and tried to smile a little, but with no success. The noise in the room was louder and louder, people were calling someone.

-_** Frank**_... - Rachel said his name softly and the tone of her voice made him shiver. He took his gaze off her and looked in the ground, trying to compose himself and say something normal.

Before he was able to do that, a well-known person showed up and grabbed Rachel's hand, saying:

- _Rach, they are calling you, you need to sing that new song for them!_

It was Sy. He didn't notice Frank at first and now that he did, his face made a grimace saying '_Oh no, not again!_'. He still worked for Rachel and apparently wasn't happy to see Frank again.

-_ Hi Frank! We have to go now, honey_ – he said sweetly and started to walk Rachel towards the stage, giving Frank „_do not interfere_' look, while Rachel turned her head and said to Frank:

-_ I'll speak to you later..._

Frank's head nearly exploded. '_Speak to you later, speak to you later..._' - he was repeating in his thoughts. What would he tell her? _'Congratulations, you've moved on so easily?_' or something more meaningless like _'Congratulations! I've heard I will always love you was a major hit!'_? Frank scratched his head in desbelief. Still buried deeply in his thoughts he didn't notice Sy coming towards him with a face hardly hiding his anger and frustration.

- _So Frank, how nice to see you_ – an irony in his voice was pretty obvious – _you couldn't have stayed away from her for long, could you?_

-_ I didn't know she would be here_ – said Frank flatly – _besides, last time I checked you were not my manager_.

_- I couldn't care less what you are doing with your time, Frank_ – Sy raised his voice a little – _but I'm still Rachel's publicist and she is who I care about._

- _How romantic_ – Frank cracked a little ironic smile, what nearly resulted in him getting punched.

- _I'm serious, Farmer. After your little date she'd missed several good interviews. You've made my job so difficult at the time. I get it, she really was in danger and you saved her life. But you were messing with her head! After that neverending kiss of you two at the airport she couldn't stop crying for weeks! The best time of her life careerwise, just won an Oscar and she wouldn't even attend parties or galas, hardly ever smiling during interviews. When she finally started to be back on track guess who shows up in her life again!_

**Frank was speechless.** It's the first time he couldn't find a quick and witty responce to Sy's sarcastic remarks. What he heard from him shook him to the very core. Jesus, and he thought that she's moved on so easily!

At the same time Rachel entered the stage and started to speak.

- _Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all here...Some of you I **really** haven't seen in a while... - her voice was soft and delicate, Frank somehow felt she was referring to him. - And you know what? I've changed my mind. Let's forget the new song, ok? I think I will sing a song that is very close to my heart and you all know it...Do you mind? -_ her voice was flirting and Frank once again admitted that she has incredible charisma.

After a huge applause she started to sing _I will always love you_ and everyone went silent. The sound of her voice was stronger and sweeter than ever before, it was capturing everyones minds and moving hearts. Frank stood there for a moment, watching her singing for him so beautifully, his heart was breaking and he could feel tears slowly filling his eyes.

'_Enough now_' – he thought -_'that's enough. Can't take it anymore'_.

He abruptly turned and left surprised Sy who just opened his mouth to say something. He went straight to his employer and explained that he must go home as he is not feeling very well.

**'**_That'**s** so unprofessional_' – he thought to himself . '_But my client is in no danger, he doesn't really need me and I can't be here, listening to her singing THIS song and having all these feelings coming back'_

* * *

><p>It was a long way home. He parked his car and came inside the house. The first thought was to have a drink – he did have some whiskey left and a lot of coca-cola.<p>

-_ Discipline, discipline_ – he said to himself and opted for an orange juice instead. He really didn't know what to do with himself. He was afraid to switch the tv on as - knowing his luck – he would come accross Rachel singing this song.

He took a long shower, trying to forget this evening's event. When he got dressed in comfortable clothes he heard a doorbell. Surprised, but also intrigued he opened the doors slowly.

**It was Rachel.**

Party must have finished already as she was now wearing a tight blue jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked so casual, like a girl next door, only much more beautiful than the average one. She didn't smile, it seemed like she hesitated before she asked:

_- Frank, uhm..are you alone?_ - the tone of her voice was very** shy** and** sweet** like when she asked him out not that long ago. This was Rachel he liked the most, he found it very appealing.

Frank nodded. He still found it difficult to speak, but the worst shock was already gone.

-_ Can we talk? I mean, I was hoping to talk to you at the party, but I couldn't find you anymore..._

Frank opened the doors for her and smiled a bit.

-_ I never expected to see you in my house again, Rachel_ – he said slowly, looking straight in her eyes.

-_ I guess neither did I_ – Rachel returned his gaze as he was closing the doors behind her and leading her to his guest room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY BIG THANK YOU TO KITTIE DARKHART FOR PROOFREADING THIS CHAPTER! It's an important one so I wanted it to be great at least as it comes to style! ****J**

**HAVE A NICE READ!**

**Rachel and Frank** were standing in the living room in complete silence, just staring at each other, as neither were sure of what to say. Before the continued silence became awkward, however, Frank broke it by asking:

- _So...what can I get you to drink_?

That was, perhaps, the most obvious way to start the conversation, but at least it was **some** start. It has also reminded him of their first-ever conversation, some two years ago.

Rachel nodded and surprised Frank with an answer:

- _Yeah, can I have a cup of tea_? - Her face brightened up lightly when she saw him raise his eyebrows. Indeed, he was very surprised. Rachel Marron, in his house, asking for a tea?

_- Straight_? - He smirked and both of them felt relieved that the heavy air between them started to clear.

- _Yes, I've had a drink tonight already, and I just don't want to have another one. Besides, I guess I would only find orange juice here..._

As soon as she said that it was obvious to Frank that she started to relax a little. She looked quite tired, even though not a bit less gorgeous. She was the same girl he knew, but a bit more mature, sophisticated version of herself from a year ago. And now that she didn't have one of her stage costumes on, with just a tiny bit of make-up, with no camera or crowds in sight she seemed to lack the confidence that the whole world was sure she had. That was **THE Rachel** that Frank loved the most, though. It was **HIS** girl he took out to see an old movie, with whom he danced slowly and kissed breathlessly by the pool. Not an arrogant, intimidating diva as she sometimes became, even though Frank secretly enjoyed that side of her, too.

- _So, I can see that Sy is still working for you? He wasn't very happy to see me…_ - Frank returned with a smile as he sat on the couch.

-_ Yes, I know what you think...He is a jerk, I realise that, but the fact is that he is damned good at what he does...and I can't lose him because his boyfriend is now my hairdresser, and he is the best one I've ever had, so you understand..._ - She smiled at him and Frank was in awe again of just how beautiful her smile was.

- _Yeah_ – He smiled back – _I'd always suspected that Sy was gay. He was the only one from all the people surrounding you who wasn't in love with you._ – His comment was supposed to sound light or even jokingly kind, but somehow the atmosphere thickened.** He was, in fact, one of those people who was in love with her**, just one of many.

Rachel could feel the heaviness between them; however, she didn't know the reason for it. She had no idea of the extent of her ex-bodyguard's feelings for her. She was never sure whether he really loved her, had a crush on her, or just found her physically attractive. It was one of the things she wanted to talk to him about, but the time wasn't yet right for that.

- _Come on, you seriously don't suspect Bill of being in love with me? Besides, they only love me because I'm rich, successful, and beautiful_ – she said bitterly. – _As soon as I have my first flop those people will leave me for their next best client, especially Sy. And I'll stop being attractive for everyone when my first wrinkle shows up...which is pretty soon. I'm 30 years old and already have younger, fresher rivals._

- _That's why I don't work in show business...I already have wrinkles._ – The bodyguard smiled and Rachel laughed out loud. Frank enjoyed the sound and wished it could last longer.

She was sitting next to him on the couch now, but kept her distance, and Frank was grateful for that. Being so close to her was hard enough; he was afraid he would do something stupid if she got just a tiny bit closer. He could still smell the delicate scent of her perfume, though; he always liked it very much. It was very Rachel—sweet, floral, and fresh, with a faint hint of vanilla. He remembered that smell from when he kissed her neck and body last time, and the thought of it now began to drive him crazy. The blood started to rush south and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid looking in her eyes for a moment, thinking of something that wouldn't be Rachel-related.

-_ So...how have you been doing, Frank? I can see your arm is good now_ – the singer asked as she stood up, which both surprised and intrigued him a little. She went to his memorabilia wall and noticed that nothing had changed—no new pictures. She didn't know what she expected to see, but she felt disappointed somehow.

Frank didn't want to lie, nor did he want to tell her the truth that he wasn't good at all. She noticed the Samurai sword and smiled. For a moment, she was tempted to take it off the wall, but decided against it and sat on the couch again, just a tiny bit closer to him than before.

**He noticed that.**

- _When I quit show business, I became a bodyguard for this politician, not a big fish like before, but I needed a quiet job after you_ – He smiled. – _And tell me, how is Fletcher?_

- _He's good_ – Her face brightened at the sound of her son's name. – _He's missed you terribly, though...He always saw you as a father-figure. A father, he never had._ - she added quietly.

Frank swallowed hard. She'd once again managed to move him, and before he knew it – even though it was not his style to pry – he asked:

- _What happened to his father?_

- _Well, Fletcher doesn't really know him. I'm not sure I'd like him to know him. We were kids when I got pregnant; it was few years before I became famous. As soon as he found out that I was expecting his child, he left me. He even wanted me to have an abortion, but I'm so happy that I didn't listen to him... -_ Her breathing was heavy now; she was clearly shaken. Frank wanted to take her into his arms and hug her, but knew how risky such would be_ - Of course, as soon as I became rich and famous, loving daddy showed up trying to 'make up' to his son for those lost years_ – She shrugged –_ but I didn't believe it. Fletcher was four years old then and I didn't want to mess with his head. They've met – but I could clearly see what it was about – my money. He was hardly paying him any attention, instead complimenting me all the time and trying to make me love him again. Of course, he was out of luck this time_ – She exhaled –_ I seriously I couldn't care less about him. I said to him that I'm no longer interested in him as I have someone special in my life right now._

Frank didn't like that part. It was many years ago, before he had even met her, so why did it bother him? Heck, he shouldn't even be jealous about her current boyfriend, that one at the party; he had no rights to her.

- _Did he ever show up again?_ - he asked.

- _No, he didn't. Not once. You see – it's show business. You never know who cares about you really and who just cares about the money you have. In my world, people are usually a very good actors..._

- _Just like yourself_ – he reminded her – _You won the Oscar last year_.

- Y_eah, the Oscar...I don't like to think about those moments...Nikki had just died and you...I really thought that you _**were**_ dying! I was never that scared in my life. You took that bullet for me...and I...I seriously didn't know what to do with myself then._

Frank was shocked by her sincerity. Although always more spontaneous than him, Rachel could sing about one's emotions beautifully, but was never quick to speak about them. When he looked in her eyes, he saw her pain and reliving those tragic moments. He couldn't stop looking at her, feeling that he was about to lose his usual control. He hated himself for this, but needed to know the answer to one question. **A question, he asked himself about every day since the event at the Oscars**.

- _Rachel...I only wonder about one thing...uhmm...You know the guy I killed, your would-be assassin._..

- _Portman?_ - she replied.

-_ Yeah...I wonder why he hit at the Oscars...I mean, he had a great opportunity to kill you with less risk when you...you...went to the room with him then, in Miami... -__ He wasn't looking at her, but she was, with her eyes wide open. She didn't think he would remember that incident._

-_ Maybe because he didn't expect such a quick end of that evening with me. Apparently he was hoping for something more than what he got..._

Frank raised his eyes at her and his face, although still not showing any emotion, softened a little.

-_ I saw you going into that room with him_ – he said, his tone slightly accusing.

- _Did you see him leaving after few minutes?_– she asked. – _Maybe if you were standing by the doors, like you should have been, you'd had the pleasure, not Tony, of kicking him out of that room!_

-_ Rachel, was I suppose to stand in front of the doors of the room you went in with my former colleague, that womanising bastard, and listen to you two making love through those doors?_ - Frank's voice was hardly calm now. The thought of Portman's hands all over her body drove him insane then and still was now, after all this time.

-_ Well, nothing happened. I just...couldn't do it, Frank. All I wanted was to make you jealous... It was so childish, I admit, and it didn't even work_ – she nearly whispered like she was ashamed to admit it.

The bodyguard hesitated for a moment, but she was so honest with him that he must have had only the truth for her. He was also very happy and grateful that she didn't sleep with Portman.

-** I was, Rachel**_...you have no idea. That's why I didn't see him leaving. I had to go to the balcony; I couldn't keep staring at those doors and imagining what you two were doing in there_ – His openess surprised even him and left Rachel virtually speechless, with her mouth open and dark eyes wide. She looked very sensual, and Frank was very tired of fighting the temptation to simply kiss her. But he didn't give in—not just yet.

- _Why, Frank?_ - she asked quietly, moving closer to him. – _Why were you jealous? I thought you never cared enough about me to be jealous. I bet you didn't miss me the way I missed you when you left –_ she whispered just few millimeters away from his face.** Frank's breath quickened; butterflies in his stomach were going mad and all the blood was in his lower body right now.** Unable to free himself from his overwhelming desire, he took the last effort to stop himself though as she expected an answer from him. He needed to give her the true one—she deserved it—even though he knew it might cause them further heartache and—unpredictable as she was—she could use it against him tomorrow.

- _Rachel...I've missed you every day since we last saw each other. I guess..._**I suppose I just really fell for you**_, despite of my voice of reason and discipline..._

That was enough for Rachel. She leaned forward to kiss him; and when their lips met, Frank knew that whatever he promised himself, and all that damned discipline, were nothing that ever really mattered. He knew he wasn't able to resist her. His whole body was on fire, and their kiss became very passionate—mind-blowing for both of them. Frank, still kissing her wildly, lifted her from the couch and moved towards the bedroom, but the heat was just too strong, they never made it there. The carpet in the living room was comfortable enough; although even if they lay on the cold stones tiles, neither would notice the difference. It was obvious just how much they'd missed each other—both of them couldn't get enough of one another; their clothes burning—they had to take them off as fast as they could. Frank remembered every detail of the only night they'd spent together—how beautiful she looked naked; how wonderfully her perfume smelled on her; how exciting it was to touch her, and how undeniably steamy those moments had been.

Now, though, passion was just an addition to something much more profound—their shared moments of pain, joy, and work; their longing for each other that never subsided as time went by; finally, their love for each other that both wanted to fight but simply couldn't. Frank lost his head for this one woman completely—in that very moment he didn't care what would happen in the morning, what her boyfriend would say about this, or whether she would break his heart again**. Tonight was one of those moments that was worth living for.**

When the atmosphere cooled down a bit he took her hand in his, looked in her eyes and kissed her again. He then surprised her when he stood up and then lifted her, in a similar way like when he was taking her out of that club, where people nearly tore her apart.

-_ We have to make it to the bedroom at some point_ – He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

They were lying in his bed in complete silence, his arm wrapped around her, her face buried in his chest. It felt so good, being near her again, and Frank started to fall asleep. Before he could, though, Rachel whispered in his ear:

-_ Frank...I have to ask you one thing...Be honest please...do you...do you regret what just happened? Would you prefer it didn't?_

The bodyguard contemplated the question for a while; he wanted to make sure to only tell her the truth.

- _Rachel...no other woman before you has had such an influence on me like you have. Nobody can bring emotions out of me like you do, both good and bad. I beat up an innocent guy for you out there, in Miami! See, it's complicated...I want it and I'm afraid of it. It's not simple, you know? I can tell you honestly what I feel at the moment—no, I don't regret it. Will tomorrow morning change anything? I don't know. You don't know yourself. I guess we have to go to sleep and see._

Rachel nodded. She knew he was right. When Frank began to slowly fall asleep, Rachel's thoughts were running. **What if, in the morning, everything looks different than now? What if it's just passion that will fade away quickly or even tomorrow? What if tomorrow morning will look exactly the same like last time?** Obviously Frank was no longer her bodyguard, but still... **What if he doesn't love me; what if it was just desire? He said he fell for me, but is this love? What if I feel differently in the morning? Could we make it work somehow? Would he want that?**

Rachel got tired of 'what if's' and started to fall asleep. She kissed her naked ex-bodyguard on his arm and moved closer to him. Tomorrow, everything would be clear.

The last thought before she fell asleep was that neither of them thought about protection...


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say BIG THANK YOU to KITTIE DARKHART for proofreading another chapter for me! Great job girl! **

**I also would like to thank everyone who took time to read my story and review it :) That means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this one - it might be the penultimate chapter, but you never know ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>It was 3 A.M. and Rachel's eyes were wide open.<strong>

She didn't sleep well, if any at all, that night. Sleepless nights happened often in her life, as living under such pressure resulted in this changed sleeping pattern. Usually the night before a new album was out or a new movie was released, she always found herself lying awake, unable to sleep. This time it was a bit different, though. It was another big event in her life, but so much more important... She anxiously waited for the morning, which would bring forth a solution—and at the same time, she was scared to death what this solution might be—to her dilemma.

After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, she gave up and got up. She soon realized that she's completely naked, so she slipped Frank's T-shirt on her slim body and moved towards the bathroom.

She didn't come back to bed, just glanced at her innocently sleeping ex-bodyguard, smiled a little at him, and decided to have something to drink.

It was rather warm during this time of the year in L.A.; however, it was the way Frank's kitchen looked that really melted Rachel's heart. It was a very small kitchen—well, at least compared to hers—but very cozy and tidy as for a bachelor's pad. Rachel realized that she didn't even know whether Frank was actually single, and maybe he had seen her with John at the party? The guy was hugging her, after all...Rachel sighed. She really cared about what Frank thought of her, which was why she was so glad to finally explain what happened with Portman to him. She wanted to tell him so many times, but there was never a right time for it, and it bothered her terribly. The truth was, even though she was now a big Hollywood film star, she still hadn't grown a thick skin that would protect her from caring about what people said or thought about her. **What Frank thought about her was especially important to her... **Rachel suddenly realized that she could live in a cozy house, cook for him in this small kitchen, and enjoy those quiet moments of normalcy. It would be like the mornings she remembered from her childhood. Her family home was also modest and warm—she and her sisters, Nicki and Jane, had gotten everything from their parents that children could dream of. True, they didn't have much money—however, their breakfasts, filled with both laughter and singing gospel, were the things that she missed the most. Now that her parents were dead, as well as Nicki, who was also dead, and with Jane living abroad and not visiting as often as Rachel would like, she felt kind of lonely. Except for Fletcher, Tony, and Bill she didn't trust anyone else. Well, she could trust Frank completely; if he only let her...Rachel shook her head.

She looked at the neat arrangement of her lover's kitchen—minimalistic furniture, a small wooden table by the window, two wicker armchairs, and a comfortable sofa. It was very bright in the kitchen, even though Rachel didn't switch the light on. She found that she didn't have to, not with the full moon streaming in through the window. **The kitchen looked so magical in this light **– Rachel poured herself some orange juice from the fridge and sat on the sofa, which was faced a modest back garden. She put her legs up on the wooden windowsill and closed her eyes.

**Frank had a dream**. It was a dream he'd had many times before. One where he was lying in bed with Rachel Marron, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her breath tickling his neck as they both whispered sweet nothings to each other. He knew he would never be that open normally, so it must have been a dream. Only this time it felt so real...so very real. Frank opened his eyes, as he slowly remembered what happened last night. Did it really happen? Was Rachel here? Where was she now? Frank looked at the small electronic alarm clock on the side table. It was 3:20 A.M. and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. '_It was a dream, then.'_ – The bodyguard heaved a heavy sigh. He then turned to the other side and noticed something strange—he was completely naked, which was normal for him, but there were no clothes on the chair where he usually put them and on the pillow he could still smell a hint of her intoxicating perfume.

So, she was here last evening. It wasn't a dream. Where was she now? he wondered. Did she go home? Frank thought about the guy at the party and his heart froze. Yes, he realized that she had a boyfriend and last evening was just a brief moment where they shared a few, kind sentiments and nostalgia with one another. So, she left in the middle of the night, by herself, leaving him with hundreds of unanswered questions? Was last night—well, tonight, really—just something that spoilt diva felt like having for a moment? He dressed in a pair of comfortable pants—different than those he was wearing last night—and a T-shirt, before heading towards the kitchen to have some orange juice and think.

**An extraordinary view prevented him from entering the kitchen, however**. After spending many months with Rachel during her concerts and stage appearances, he'd come to realize just how important the lighting was. He'd seen Rachel in all color of lights, dimmed or bright, in the sun, or even in UV lighting. But what he saw now took his breath away. For there she was, **the most beautiful woman in the world,** sitting on **his** sofa, dressed only in **his** T-shirt, with her incredibly long legs up on the windowsill, her eyes closed, looking like an angel that she surely wasn't; but then, it was so easy to forget that fact at that very moment.

He hesitated for a moment, but the temptation was just too strong. He placed a delicate, soft kiss on her forehead and she opened her eyes, a bit surprised, and looked at him. Frank thought that she was incredibly beautiful, even without any make-up on and at 3:30 in the morning.

-_ I didn't want to wake you_ – he said quietly, still unable to take his eyes off her. Rachel shook her head and replied:

- _I wasn't sleeping; I was thinking...you know, about us, about what happened...I couldn't sleep. It's just...I wasn't sure what the morning would bring, so it's better if I prepare for it, knowing what to tell you, what to ask you about... _

Frank didn't answer. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and turned to her, still listening. He heard a barely audible whisper:

-_ I was just worried that this morning in your house will look like last time...-_

Frank sat next to her on the sofa and took her in his arms, still not knowing what to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. She moved closer to him so that their bodies touched, his arms wrapped around her tightly, his cheek next to hers. They fit perfectly—it was a natural body match, an effortless one. It felt so natural, so good; they could hear each other's hearts racing.** If only this moment could last forever.**

But it couldn't, and they both knew it. There were still so many things that needed to be addressed, and Rachel knew she was the one that had to start talking.

- _Frank...where are we? What are we to each other? What do we do now? -_

The bodyguard didn't know the answer to those questions, and so Rachel tried once again:

- _Frank, are you... seeing anyone?_ - That question, even though coming from rather spontaneous Rachel, surprised him. And even though the answer was simple, it brought back the thought of her boyfriend, the one at the party, and he felt hurt. _Just who was that guy to her, anyway?_

- _No, Rachel, I'm not dating anyone. But you are—I saw you with that guy at the party. You looked rather close –_ Jealousy and bitterness in his voice was rather obvious, but Rachel didn't seem to notice, as she focused on his words instead. **Damn it! He'd seen her with John**.

-_ Frank, John is not my boyfriend. He is...hmmm...a friend_ - That didn't sound the way she wanted it to sound. Frank wasn't convinced; he knew what '_friend_' in Hollywood slang meant. Was she just sleeping with this John or actually in relationship with him?

-_ Yeah, you looked _**very**_ friendly,_ – he said, a little sarcastically.

- _Just he_ar me out, all right?__ – She took a deep breath. – _I'll tell you who John is. He's an actor, who was hired to play in my music video. He is a great guy, really sweet, and I think he has a 'thing' for me. -_

- _Of course he does._ – to Frank there was no doubt about that.

- _Well, according to Sy, recent claims could possibly hurt my career...you see...The press somehow never found out about us—about our little date and so on, not even about that kiss at the airport. So they haven't seen me with a guy, during the time when you were my bodyguard. After you left...it was very hard. I didn't feel like dating anyone for a really long time...long enough for the press to conclude that I might be a lesbian. I mean...attractive girl like me, with half of Hollywood trying to date me and I'm still single? For two years? True, I have a son, but not a man in sight! So Sy figured out that I should at least try to date someone and he arranged for me to meet John, who is quite well-known, for us to show up few times in public. I agreed; he did too, eagerly. I think he takes this whole arrangement thing a little too seriously, acting like he was my real boyfriend. He is actually sweet, a really nice guy, but I don't like him the way he likes me. I might go out on a date with him few more times, but my heart isn't there, you know? And I'm little worried about him; he really tries so hard to impress me. He asked me about _**you**_ last night—he must've sensed something being off, since his questions were very, very tense about it afterward. He didn't quite believe me when I said that you were once my bodyguard. But I think he remembered that you saved my life during last year's Oscars. It was all over on T.V. and in all the newspapers. Nobody was talking about winners and losers—just about the assassin that nearly killed me. I even bet those advertisers got their money's worth!_ – She laughed and Frank smiled too. –_ It was a show to remember. -_

She paused for a moment, took a sip of juice, and continued:

-_ Anyway, I'll do what Sy asks me to do—after all, he knows how showbiz works—I'll have few more public dates with John, but that's it. I never promised him anything and have never slept with him. -_

_- You didn't?_ – The relief in his voice was almost palpable, and Rachel smiled at that.** It was nice to know that he cared.**

-_ No, I didn't. You might think otherwise, but I'm not that easy._ – Rachel looked at him and another took a sip of her orange juice. Amazing that her throat was getting dry so fast. -_ I actually haven't slept with anyone since we last did it here, in this house. And by last time, I meant some night, two years ago, not last night. –_ She grinned.

Frank was very surprised and didn't even try to hide it.

- _You really haven't slept with anyone since?_ - That was almost unbelievable, but he knew she was telling him the truth. He could _feel_ it.

- _No, I haven't. Have you?_ - Her eyes were bright and shining with a stark intensity that made him grow still. She was expecting an honest answer from him, but Frank really didn't want to go there. After what she'd said, how could he tell her about Amanda? True, they were not together then, not even remotely, but it still felt a bit like a betrayal. The silence was too long, though, and it became very awkward between them.

- _Did you, Frank?_ - She asked again, her tone insistent.

-_ Yes…_ - That was all he could say without feeling guilty. But why would he feel guilty, though? They were not together then; he thought they'd never see each other again. He was trying to move on, and they aren't in relationship—even now—so he had nothing to blame himself for.** Why did he feel like he did something wrong, then?**

Rachel's reaction surprised him. She got up from the sofa, moved to the other side of the kitchen, her face contorting with both fury and anger. When she spoke, her tone was far from quiet.

- _Oh, you did, did you? Damn you, Frank! Who is she? When did it happen? Was it a onetime thing or was it an actual relationship? -_

Frank waited for her to calm down. He actually enjoyed that her furious attack—it was so very Rachel, so very much in her nature. He knew that she got angry very fast, but was never able to hold a grudge for long. **She also looks incredibly beautiful when she's angry**. And as ashamed as he was to admit it, he loved the fact that she was as jealous of him as he was of her.

Rachel was still looking at him with fury when Frank noticed something else: he saw tears in her eyes and panicked. Jesus, she was far more sensitive than he thought. He stood up then, took her in his arms and kissed her neck. She pushed him away for a moment, but didn't fight for long, his embrace calming her. She just brought his feelings for her to a whole new level. He didn't quite know how he could love someone like that; it actually, physically, hurt him to seeing her cry. He kissed her neck and cheek, softly, soothingly. Then he took her hand, sat on the armchair, and made her sit on his lap.

It was already 4:30. The moon was still high, giving off a beautiful silver glow.** And Frank realized that it was the perfect time to open up as he felt that a moment like this might not come as promisingly again**. He wanted to tell her everything: about Amanda, about that really bad time when she was out of his life, about how much he missed her, and how difficult was to forget her.

-_Rach…_ - he spoke softly, taking her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, before kissing in the lips –_ I'll tell you everything, ok? I may regret it, I know that, but I'll tell you everything, and you just hear me out, okay? —_

Rachel nodded. **She was already calm, feeling safe in his arms again**.


	5. Chapter 6

Kittie Darhart, thank you with all my heart! Your proofreading made me actually like my story ;)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is the penultimate chapter

* * *

><p>Rachel had never before looked up to any man the way she did Frank. <strong>He was a real man – honest, faithful, tirelessly following his principles, and she always felt safe when she was around him.<strong> She'd had few important men in her life before – and among them were those who truly loved her and cared for her, but Rachel was sure that none of them could ever compare to Frank. He was so genuine, so utterly masculine that, even now, he took her very breath away. She then realized that a lot of his appeal came from the fact that she couldn't really guess what was on his mind. He was like a closed book to her, always opening too painfully slow for her liking, **but even that mystery about him was very tempting, to say the least**. Unlike so many others, Frank didn't try to impress her in any way. In fact, he was fighting with his feelings for her as much as he could...But last night proved that what he felt for her was requited; she wasn't alone in this love.

Rachel was used to attention from men. Even in college, she was one of the prettiest girls; and on top of that, everyone could hear her singing when she joined a band formed by her sister, Nicky. Rachel felt special and spoilt and when she inevitably became a huge star, such adjectives like 'gorgeous,' 'beautiful,' and 'wonderful' were so omnipresent in her life that she quickly began to take everything for granted. She loved the attention and admiration; she never had enough of it – but at the same time, she didn't really respect any of it too much, either. It was an everyday kind of thing for her. But then she'd met Frank, her handsome bodyguard, who not only didn't fall for her straight away, but openly showed disapproval of her behavior. Her charm and beauty didn't attract him like other men; he was critical of her mannerisms and lifestyle. That angered her, but also impressed and intrigued her, as well. '_Why_ _isn't he paying me any attention?_' – she'd asked herself countless times. She really wanted to break him, to make him fall for her.** Instead, though, she started falling for him, admiring him and seeking his company.**

One evening, she'd even seen him watching a clip from her song _'Run to You._' It was one of her favorite songs, even though she'd never been totally comfortable with herself nearly naked and running through the clouds. When she saw Frank, who couldn't take his eyes off her throughout the whole clip, though, she knew that something had finally clicked, that this one song of hers had somehow broken down a few of the walls inside of him and nothing would ever be the same between them. That encouraged her to ask him out few days later.

All of those thoughts were currently running through her head as she held tightly onto him, feeling safe, but unsure of what this present conversation between them would bring.

It was Frank's turn to speak and he knew that.

-_ Rachel...I'm not good at words. I'm a man of action. I took a bullet for you and wouldn't hesitate to do it again, even though I'm no longer your bodyguard._ – He smiled a little when Rachel touched the place where the bullet intended for her had entered his body, protecting her from death. It wasn't an easy conversation for him; he never liked talking about his feelings with anyone. But now it was** this time and in this place; right here, right now**. - _You see...you have to understand my mentality. We are very different. I'm not one who shows my emotions easily, not only because I'm a man, but also because I'm a trained bodyguard. When I started to fall in love with you..._ - He paused for a moment and Rachel looked at him with a soft smile. She loved hearing the truth from him, and knew that it wasn't easy for him to finally admit it. Strangely enough, she didn't treat it as a victory, though, not at all. Hearing these words from him made her truly happy.

- _When did it start, Frank? Do you remember a moment when it started?_ - Rachel couldn't hide curiosity.

- _Yeah...it was when I was doing some research on your videos that I knew was somehow part of the inspiration for that maniac's letters. I knew he is using quotes from your songs, so I wanted to write them down, to know what he was referring to. Then I saw your 'Run to You' video. God! You…looked like an angel. It was a sharp contrast from your behavior earlier that week, but I managed to forget about that while looking at you just running through those clouds. Whoever had that idea was a very clever man. I'm sure that half of the U.S. male population was glued to their T.V. screens when watching that video. Well, it wasn't just that. I knew you were attractive from the first day I've met you; that didn't impress me at all. What are you laughing at? _-

Rachel couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole speech, but now she was just laughing and couldn't stop.

_- I knew you weren't attracted to me the way other men were when they first saw me. And I looked good when you first saw me. I was surprised that you didn't pay me any attention; it doesn't happen very often, you know? That impressed me_. -

Now it was Frank who was laughing.

-_ I really admire your lack of modesty...but I guess you're right. I don't see many men who would say 'No' to you._ -

- _You did,_ – she reminded him, –_ right here, in this house. But let's not talk about it now. What happened when you were watching 'Run to You'?_

- _Well, I was looking at you and listening to the words you sang, and then I realized that you were, in fact, singing about yourself...I know you didn't write that song, but I believed you when you were singing: that you are scared sometimes and you're hurt inside. And I had a feeling that you may feel alone more often than sometimes. It's a sad life that you're leading. You can't even go out on a date with a guy and not have a bodyguard near you...The price of fame is high. I think you didn't realize that at the beginning, right?_ -

- _No, I didn't...I was only thinking of how to be famous and rich, and I think I'd lost something along the way...I paid a big price for this. Lack of privacy, my sister's death, constant fear that some maniac may kill me or hurt Fletcher...I'm getting really tired of show business, Frank. I really am. It's hard to be on top all the time. I've had mostly ups so far, but there will be downs, that's for sure. I'm not sure how strong I am to handle it...and I have nobody really close who would understand this and support me...I'm afraid to fall in love or have close friendships. That's why I used to change men so often and I have a reputation for being difficult to work and live with._ -

-_ Yeah, I could see through you on that. You'd flirt with everyone, but weren't really letting anyone in deep into your heart. You're so used to success that you're afraid that someone can hurt you deeply._ -

Rachel nodded and whispered:

- _I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. I'm just a normal person who happened to have some luck in the career I've chosen. But it won't last forever. I'm so happy I have Fletcher, you have no idea. I'm worried about him all the time, if my fame will affect him...He doesn't have a good male role-model, that's one of the reasons I was so sad that you're no longer in our life. He looked up to you. You know what he told me once, about a month after that kiss at the airport? _'_Mom, I wish I had a father like Frank. I don't understand why he had to leave.'_ – There were tears in her eyes again. Frank wiped them off and kissed her on the tip of her nose.** He felt a lump forming in the hollow of his throat.**

They were silent for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence. Frank eventually broke it by asking:

- _What did you tell him about that?_ -

- _I said that life isn't easy and that we belong to two different worlds; that you are a great man, and I'll always remember you. But we have to move on in our worlds. I don't think he fully understood what I meant by that. For children, the world is simple and that's a good thing. Have you heard my version of the song 'I will always love you'?_ -

**Frank remembered it quite vividly**.

-_Yes, I have...It's one of your most beautiful songs._ -

- _It was for you. My record company wasn't sure if I should sing that kind of song, but I was stubborn about it. I _had_ to sing it for you; I was hoping you would hear it one day on the radio or see it on T.V. and would somehow know how much you mean to me. That song became really important to me; I put a lot of what I felt in it, and I think that's one of the reasons for its success. I wasn't doing too well after I'd lost you. I didn't fully understand just_** how much I loved you**_ until you'd left. -_

It was the first time she actually said those words. She was breathing heavily; it was a real effort for her to finally acknowledge her feelings. Frank was taken aback, his heart jumping. **Did she actually say what he heard she said?** When he looked into her eyes, however, he knew that she was telling the truth. He thought that it must've been an equally difficult time for her, too, after they'd parted ways, not just for him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, but was afraid that it wouldn't sound as strong as it should. 'I _love you, too_' wasn't something he wanted to tell her. It was finally time to say something more.

- I_'ve heard the song, more than I'd ever wanted to. I couldn't escape it – it was everywhere. And once I've saw the video that accompanied it…It was hard for me, Rachel. -_

- _Tell me about it_ – she returned.

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his armchair. It brought back the thought of Amanda. Rachel hadn't asked directly yet, but he knew she was waiting for that part of the story. It was a difficult part for him too, mainly because he would have to admit the extent of his feelings for her. -

- _Hmm...I wasn't too well after we split up. I went to the airport to tell you goodbye, to make sure that it was the right decision; that I did my job, since we had separate lives and it was time to move on. What I didn't predict was how huge an impact that goodbye to you had on me. I actually regretted going there afterwards, since it made it so much harder. I know you were at the hospital to visit me and I pretended I was asleep...I had to wrap my head around a lot of things, so I didn't want to talk to you then...But I knew that you'd slipped underneath that hospital blanket to lie next to me. It was so... -_ He paused for a moment, since he didn't know how to explain to her the emotions he'd felt then. -_ Overwhelming. And then this nurse came by and asked you to leave the room because I needed to rest. I remember that kiss on my lips just before you had left the room._ -

-_ Oh my God! You were awake the whole time? –_ Rachel seemed slightly embarrassed by the fact. – _If I only knew.._. - She slapped his hand, jokingly, and Frank smiled softly. -_ I went back to the hospital two days later, but you weren't there anymore. I went to your house, too, but you weren't there, either. So I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore and so I gave up. I started to prepare for my world tour and tried to forget you. -_

- _Well, my father came to take me back home to help me recover. I'd spent about three weeks there, but managed to arrange a new bodyguard for you and was in touch with Bill the whole time._ -

_- He didn't tell me –_ Rachel bit back.

-_ I asked him not to. I still had to think some things over...I really wanted to say goodbye, but wasn't sure how difficult it would be for me. My last chance was to do it before you left the country to start your world tour, so I showed up at the airport._ -

-_ I was surprised to see you there. I never thought I'd see you again. But it didn't seem right that I wasn't able to say goodbye to you._ -

-_ I know. I had to see you one more time, too. What I didn't expect was that kind of goodbye._ -

Rachel nodded. They didn't need words to describe what had happened between them; she knew back then that they both loved each other very deeply, but it simply wouldn't work. That was the problem, not a lack of love, or communication on either part, but it had been something else entirely. Had this single year of separation changed something?

-_ Yes, it was...I can't describe what I'd felt then…with you,_ - she said thickly, moving closer to him. _– I hadn't expected that kiss, either. Not like that. -_

Frank only nodded, and dreaded the fact that he had finally come to the part of the story he was trying to avoid...


	6. Final chapter

Ok, guys that's it! My final farewell to this story. I really hope you like it! I don't think it needs an epilogue, I'd rather leave it as it is now...Thank you all for reading, reviewing and for private messages asking me about the update. That warms up my 'writer's' heart :D I think I might write more stories regarding my favourite movie and maybe few others I like too.

Special thanks to Kittie Darkhart, who as usual did an excellent job proofreading this chapter and is very accomplished writer! You rock, girl! :D

I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

><p>Rachel listened carefully. She wanted to know every detail, his every thought. She knew that a moment like this from Frank was rare and was, therefore, a more precious thing to treasure. After a brief silence, Frank continued:<p>

- _After that afternoon a lot of things had changed. I wasn't convinced that our split was the best thing after all. In fact, it was too damned difficult at times to accept it. I don't fall in love easily; it's a long process for me, Rachel. I am not a womanizer; my job has always been first for me. That's why I'm still single, I think...So when it happened with you, the last woman on Earth that I wanted to fall for, I was scared. That's why I said those harsh things after that first night we spent together. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to focus on my job and partly that's what happened. You were playing with fire, Rachel. I knew you were trying to seduce me, so I tried to fight it and was doing quite well in that for a long time. I was sure that you were only trying to make me fall for you because I was one of the very few men who didn't fight for your attention and was able to tell you the truth straight out. I thought that it was your pride that suffered the most after that night..._ -

- _That, too...but that's not the whole truth. I was angry and humiliated, as I told you I felt like shit. It was very painful to have such a wonderful evening and passionate night and the very next day to be told – 'That's it. Get dressed and let's get back to business.'_ - Her voice cracked as she said the words, the memory of what happened still very painful.

Frank took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly.

-_ I didn't handle the situation very well. I shouldn't have gone on that date at all. I probably wouldn't have if I knew how it would've ended...But I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other better, maybe trust each other more, and obviously I believed, that even though I was attracted to you already, I would end up following my internal discipline and take you home after our date. But...something happened, something I didn't expect. When we were sitting in that bar, eating French fries and talking, __**there was a moment...**_ - Frank paused and Rachel picked up immediately.

- I know, right after you told me that your ex-girlfriend stopped loving you and I said that I can't really imagine that. -

- _Yes, then. Do you remember?__** I looked at you and.**__.._ - Frank heaved a sigh. It was really hard for him to say it. -

- .._.And there was this sensation of electricity and magic, I know. I felt it too. It's not something that it's so easy to forget, - _Rachel admitted.

-_ I couldn't stop looking at you. Something was going on with me, inside of me_. - Frank vividly remembered butterflies in his stomach and shivers going down his spine at then. He had never experienced it before, never on such a scale. **It was terrifying, momentous, and utterly intoxicating by turns.**

-_ It was the same with me. That's why I asked you to dance and then to show me your house. I knew that from that moment our bodyguard-client relationship was over anyway. It must have been something else._ -

- _Well, I didn't think of it that way. I wanted to show you my house, but never expected that we would start making love after a few minutes from being there...You didn't even have time to take your jacket off. Later that night, I thought that maybe it was good that it happened; because once the sexual tension between us was gone, we were finally able to move on with our jobs. But in the morning, when I woke up and looked at you sleeping so innocently in my bed, I've realized that...all I really wanted was to slip back into bed and just stay there all day. That scared the hell out of me. So I woke you and said all those harsh words. You have no idea how painful it was for me... -_

- _In that case, it's you who should've won an Oscar. You were damned good at playing a heartless bastard that morning. I actually thought that you didn't care one bit about me, that it was just a one-night stand for you...I really, really felt like shit afterward._ -

Frank was very unhappy hearing this. He took a sip of orange juice and continued:

- _Anyway, from that moment on it was even worse. There were these moments...Miami, Portman, beating up an innocent guy because of you, my father's house and you being so normal there, then that kiss by the pool, the Oscars, and finally that kiss at the airport. I really had a lot to think about after we parted. So I went to the same bar we've danced in and ordered some whiskey. It did help me a bit, so the next day I came back there and ordered the same. And for the next few nights. There was this waitress..._ -

**Frank could feel Rachel tensing in his arms**. He looked at her, but she was avoiding his gaze, instead looking at the flower pot intensely. Frank sighed but carried on:

- _Well, she was a really nice girl and liked me, I think...One night I was sitting there by myself and she switched some music channel on...'I Will Always Love You' appeared on the screen, with your beautiful face and that voice of yours...It was a bit too much. I ordered a lot of whiskey—I don't remember how many shots now—that evening and somehow me and that girl, who dropped me home, ended up in bed in my house.-_

Rachel was still silent, but her nails squeezed Frank's arms in a very painful way. Frank didn't complain; he knew that she was unaware of it and it brought her some relief. When she finally spoke, her voice was extremely, unnaturally quiet and calm.

- _Was she pretty?_ -

Frank was a simple man with simple desires, and therefore his answers were also rather simple.

- _Yes Rachel, I guess she was rather pretty._ -

- _Was she good in bed Frank? Were you happy with her?_ -

The bodyguard looked at her with concern. That was a very unusual question, coming from Rachel. He would rather see her angry and shouting at him, than putting on this Oscar-worthy performance of extreme coolness.

- _Well,_ – he said quietly and honestly, –_ I didn't really remember much from that night. I was _that_ drunk. I must say I wasn't that good to her in the morning, either. It looks a bit like it's become a habit of mine,_ – Frank tried to crack a little joke and it worked.

Rachel started to relax and smiled a little. The man avoided mentioning Amanda's name and other details on purpose. He didn't want to put the waitress in an embarrassing position, in case he and Rachel ever went there again.

- _Did you meet her afterwards? - _

-_ Yes, I went there once and I brought her a nice bouquet of flowers._ -

-_ Flowers?_ - Rachel's voice was again very, very dangerously quiet. Frank felt that it was very reminiscent of the calm before the storm and offered an explanation quickly:

- _I thought it would be a nice thing to do for her after what happened...She knew she was just another escape, like the alcohol, from the pain of my broken heart._ -

Rachel's heart melted.

-_ You are forgiven!_ -

- _Well, Rachel, it's not like I've cheated on you...It was a one-time thing and no babies were made that night,_ – he joked, but to his surprise Rachel suddenly stood up and sat opposite him on the other armchair.

- _What just happened?_ - he asked a bit confused. Rachel was like a wild cat; he could never predict her next move.

Rachel didn't answer for a while. She took a deep breath.** How would he react when she told him that they weren't using protection last night?**

- _Frank, I have to tell you something...Well, since I didn't have a boyfriend for such a long time, I didn't really use protection...No pills, nothing. And since I came here only to talk, I didn't take anything with me...and we were both caught in the heat of the moment...What I mean is...I'm not sure there will be no babies after __to__night..._ -

Rachel wasn't looking at Frank. She was afraid. Afraid of his reaction, of the end of her dreams, of a hard reality of a potential double-single mother. When she finally lifted her eyes and looked at him, she was stunned. Frank's eyes were piercing her with a unknown, faraway intensity. She didn't quite know what to make of it. Her former bodyguard didn't say anything. Instead he got up, came towards her, bent on his knees, and whispered to her ear:

- _That would be great..._ -

She couldn't believe her ears. What did he just say? He couldn't be serious!

- _What? Did you not get what I've just said? We weren't protected last night!_ - she shouted.

Frank was still looking at her silently, his piercing gaze never wavering. He should've been terrified. He should've been angry with her, with himself for being careless. He should've been and felt so many things that he knew could possibly go wrong.

Instead, however, he was ecstatic. The prospect of becoming a father, even though a very faint one at the moment, was something he hadn't expect would ever happen to him. And having a baby with a woman he loved so much was just something...he wanted, actually. It was a sudden discovery. He thought of Fletcher. Cute, smart little boy was the only child he was ever close to. He didn't know how to deal with children. Never had any siblings or close cousins. In his line of work, he occasionally met the children of the people he protected, but never became friends with any of them. That's why he was so surprised that he considered Fletcher like his own son, guiding him, helping him and playing with him—something Rachel didn't necessarily like in the beginning. He was surprised to find the thought of becoming a father not scary at all...Suddenly he realized that the beautiful woman sitting on his armchair was waiting for him to say something more. He pulled her up, made her stand, and held her close.

-_ Rachel, I want to show you something. Please put this jacket on you, since it might be chilly._ -

The singer had no idea what was going on. It was usually her that behaved unexpectedly; yet he managed to surprise her twice within five minutes to the point that it made her speechless. He put the jacket on her, gave her his slippers, and put another pair on his feet. Then he took her hand in his and moved toward the living room. When he opened the balcony doors, the view took Rachel's breath away. The balcony itself was rather normal: not too spacious, that held a small red carpet, a tiny table, and only one chair—which didn't look too comfortable, on top of that. But the view...His place overlooked a small forest and lake as the sun was just starting to rise above it. Magnificent rays of the sun gave off little warmth so far, but looked so wonderfully reflecting in the water... She had never seen something as beautiful! She looked at him in both awe and disbelief. The night was officially over, but the new day didn't start off as bad as she thought it would. Rachel hadn't seen a sunrise since she was a little girl since she definitely wasn't a morning person. She was so happy that Frank wanted to share this extraordinary, unforgettable moment with her. She could feel his arms wrapping around her waist from behind and heard him whisper:

- _I love you Rachel. I really don't mind to have a baby with you._ -

Rachel was close to tears. **She had never imagined a moment as beautiful like this**. Grammys, Oscars, money, critical acclaim? Did any of those things really matter? How could they really matter to her after the last few years? Did she have to reach thirty to get smarter? Or did she have to meet Frank, a guy so different from every other guy she had met in her life, to realize this simple truth? She turned her face to his and kissed him. After a long silence, she asked:

- _Frank...what do we do now? I mean, there is no baby yet; it only potentially might be. I feel I could have a baby with you. I want you to be the father of my children. I want you in my life, I need you. And I always get what I want...only this time I might not, because I'm not sure you are willing to. We love each other; that's for certain, but sometimes love is not enough. We belong to two different worlds and neither of us will be able to give up each other's world. That's the problem with us, isn't it?_ -

Frank was moved by how mature she sounded. This spoiled, egoistical diva had grown. She wasn't the same little girl from two years ago; **hard life experiences had made her into a real woman. He liked that change in her**. Looking straight into her eyes, he nodded.

- _Living in your world was hell for me. I hated those parties, galas, dozens of your admirers, dangerous fans, your attractive male co-stars... I'm not even sure I like you in those sophisticated dresses, like the one at the Oscars. It's different for me, Rachel. You are two people in one. On one hand, you're this egoistical, spoiled, arrogant diva, always used to getting what she wants. I'm not fond of that, Rachel. On the other hand, there is another Rachel – a shy, normal, funny girl, who is so unsure of her own abilities, who's hiding behind a mask of arrogance, who is so afraid to get hurt that she prefers not to take any risks in her life and not open up to anyone. I'm happy you've opened for me, Rachel. I'm happy you had enough trust in me to tell me all those things you've told me since that night. And I'm seriously tired of my own mask, of this damned discipline of mine. I'm nearing my forties – when will there be any time to simply live, not to be constantly guarded? I admit, Rachel, living without you was awful. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I really want to give it a try. I want to see how it works, us being together. I'm afraid too – one day you may stop loving me, and it will be even more painful than it's been without you now. You can fall in love with one of those glamorous men in show-business – they all want you._ -

-_ But I don't want them, –_ Rachel said, getting close to him. –_ I love you, and here's something, Frank: I also don't fall in love very easily. I love you for you, for being normal. You are my rock. I know you care for me as for a woman, not a star. You are not trying to make a career showing off with me in public. You are not from show-business. I love it. This could actually work, you know? Like Meryl Streep and her husband. He is not in show-business and they've been together for a long time, happy. -_

- _Meryl Streep...that tells me something... Is this the actress who starred in _Deer Hunter_?_ -

Rachel rolled her eyes. His ignorance, when it came to famous people, was indeed touching.

- _Yes, and like a million other roles, mostly Oscar-nominated. My point is – we have two different worlds and neither of us is willing to give either up. But do we really have to? Can't we just adjust our lives so we both can be happy?_ -

- _I guess we need to compromise on some things and see how it works,_ – Frank said practically. –_ I wouldn't want you to resign your career for me – that is who you are, and you love what you're doing. You love your fans. They give you energy and self-confidence._ -

- _Yes, music...I love to sing. I'm just not sure I like to do the movies. That's the part I could live without, or reduce at least. Of course my star will never shine as brightly as it has if I decide to cut down on movie roles, but I don't care. I've worked so hard in my twenties. I need some real life when I reach thirty. I've achieved a lot for my age – lots of awards, fans, money – I feel that I can finally slow down now. I don't think I would be able to give it all up – but I can reduce it quite a bit. It's not that important for me anymore, anyway. -_

- _And I would like us to take holiday twice a year and go somewhere quiet, where people don't know you._ -

-_ I'd like to go to your father's house...I remember it very warmly. It's a special place for me, so many things happened there. Nicky died...Fletcher nearly drowned, that bomb...I should remember it as a traumatic time, but that's not entirely true. I also remember it a time, where I could be myself, I could act silly, when I found out more about you and met your father. He is a wonderful man, and you are just like him. A real man. I need someone like that. I like how beautiful it is up there, that snow, the quiet, that sense of peace I felt. For a while, I was really happy there, until that those terrible things happened. And then Portman killed my poor, innocent sister, who'd never harmed anyone in her life. It's so unfair._ – A tear started to fall down Rachel's face.

Frank held her tighter, but remained silent. **What really happened that night he would forever keep to himself.** He would never tell her the truth; that would hurt her too much; she would never get over it. He was glad that he was the only person in the world who knew the truth, that it was in fact Nicky who hired Portman to kill her sister.

Rachel continued:

- _Frank, I really want to make this work. I'll try hard. I'll hide you from the world. I'll step down a bit. At most, one movie or album a year. A lot of vacation time together. I will be faithful to you. Do you remember when, at the airport, you told me that you don't trust me? It was a joke, I know, but there was some truth in it. I'll work hard to prove to you that you can trust me. I hope you have more trust in me after that night. I'm glad I've explained the Portman thing to you. It's been eating at me, you know? And I don't like the fact about that girl you've slept around with. I don't like to share you with anyone. I know I'm possessive, but that's who I am. I'm not sure I can do much about that_. -

Frank smiled.

- _That doesn't really bother me. Do you think it will be easy for me to watch you kissing guys in the movies or your music videos? I know it's your job, so I'll try to respect that. And I'll have my own job. I'll protect someone, but not you. I couldn't now. I'd be too distracted. I don't want to guard celebrities anymore. I'll stay with my guy. He doesn't need me all the time, so I'll have a lot of time to spend with you and Fletcher. And maybe...if we ever have children, I'll too teach them all my rules and hope they'll follow them. If we don't have children, I'll be the best stepfather I can for Fletcher. I really like that boy. I've missed him, too. And I think our relationship will not be easy, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it._ –

Rachel agreed, for once without having anything to say in return, knowing well enough that what he said was true; and when she lifted her shining black eyes—which reflected the full light of the bright morning sun—and met his, she gave him the most beautiful, brilliant smile that promised him that, whatever difficulties they would face in the future, it would definitely be worth it.


End file.
